


Soft Kitty

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autism, Autistic Carlos, Cats, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to deal with minor inconveniences to make yourself feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kitty

Carlos frowned to himself as his fingers on his dominant hand moved back and forth rapidly, the sides rubbing against each other. He stared intently at the cat currently sleeping on the couch and he pursed his lips together in serious thought. Mentally he thought back to the allergy medicine in the cabinet and he quietly counted out how many bottles there were before going into the bathroom and grabbing one, taking it back with him into the living room.

Khoshekh was still sound asleep on the couch. His tendrils twitched ever so slightly with every breath that he took. A thin line of toxic drool spilled from the cat’s slightly open mouth, burning a hole into the fabric of the couch.

His hands trembled as he reached out, slowly touching the cat where there were no spines or tentacles to grab him. He immediately pulled out when Khoshekh’s single eye snapped open and for a brief moment the both of them just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually the cat simply yawned and rolled onto his back, offering Carlos his soft belly for some petting.

Carlos sighed and relaxed, shifting to sit down beside the very lazy cat now. Happily he started to stroke his soft belly. He smiled at how nice the sensation was against the palm of his hand and his fingers and he soon found that the knot that had formed in the pit of his stomach was coming undone as he stimmed it off by playing with the cat’s surprisingly soft fur.

With a flick of his thumb he popped open the bottle of allergy medicine. They could always buy some more after all and it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been. There was only a slight tickle in the back of his throat and a little water in his eyes, nothing he couldn’t handle.


End file.
